Ceraph
| age= | preference= | codex= | species=Demon | breed=Omnibus | person= | origin= | offworld= | father= | mother= | family= | height=66" (5'6") | build= | face= | lips= | teeth= | eyes= | ears= | torso= | arms= | hands= | legs= | feet= | skin=Purple | hair=20" (1'8") black hair | fur= | feathers= | scales= | horns= | wings= | fin= | abdomen= | tail=Demon-like | breasts=One row, E-cup | breasts2= | breasts3= | breasts4= | cock= | cock2= | cock3= | cock4= | cock5= | cock6= | cock7= | cock8= | cock9= | cock10= | testes= | vagina= | vagcap= | asshole= | asscap= | toobig= | pregtoobig= | 3some= | moresome= | pregnant= | impregnate= | ovipositor= | eggbaring= | clothing= | jewelry= | pierced= | glasses= | weapon= | armor= | home= | occupation= | quest= | appears=Mountain | badend= | interaction= |sprite = Ceraph-sprite.png}} Ceraph to Champion You called, Master? Ceraph is an Omnibus ( demon) found in the Mountain after level 3. She can disguise herself as other creatures, notably a less-slutty goblin offering a pair of earrings. However, if the Champion refuses, she will become hostile in every subsequent encounter unless she receives a victory. She can be fought and defeated, but care must be taken to avoid her special attack which will cause an auto-loss by Lust unless you 'wait' out the round it fires (signified by 'She's about to unleash something huge!'). If defeated, Ceraph can be raped like many other encounters, including a cunt-to-mouth all-the-way-through for those with an extremely large penis, very high corruption and either Exgartuan or Full Jojo Corruption, although fucking her pussy raises corruption. After receiving one or more piercings from Ceraph, she may appear with an offer to trade. If you choose to trade with her rather than to fight her or run, she will offer to take one of your endowments in exchange for removing one of your fetishes. If the Champion has Bimbo Liqueur, she will offer to remove all of the Hero's fetishes in exchange for the Bimbo Liqueur. If the Champion agrees to trade an endowment to rid themselves of a fetish, they will, on random nights, have a psychic bond with Ceraph's slave who now owns your endowment and watch as she tortures her slave. Your lust will usually rise from this unless the slave is given a release. This psychic bond cannot be removed. Combat Stats *'HP:' 330 *'Level:' 9 *'Found in:' Mountains Loot: *100-150 EXP before level mod *35-45 gems *Sometimes drops Bimbo Liqueur Known abilities: *'Lust Charge:' Charges up two turns then on the third fills the PC's lust bar unless they choose to wait. *'Whip Wrap:' Tangle the PC in her whip while she has her way with them. Increases lust by up to 10 each turn the PC is bound. Slave/Follower If you defeat and rape Ceraph at least four times in a row, she will submit and offer you the choice to collar her, marking her and her harem as your slaves. Choose to do so, and you will be able to have her as a follower. She will be unable to move into camp with you, as she must care for her harem within her mansion; she gives you a crystal that you can choose to carry or acquire as a bellybutton piercing to summon her or members of her harem at camp. Once she has been made a follower, you can freely add or remove fetish curses as you please, both raising the Champion's corruption. The piercings, however, will still remain even though you removed the fetishes, which may be removed by the Piercing Studio in Tel'Adre. The Champion may ask for a partswap with Ceraph, removing an endowment of breasts, a penis, or a vagina. The Hero then has a psychic bond with Ceraph's slave who now owns your endowment, and on random nights will watch as she tortures her slave. Ceraph, of course, can be fucked by the Champion's desire, which also includes "role-playing" where either playfully dominates each other. She can also shape-shift into various NPCs for you to live out your fantasies, such as Urta, Marble and Dominika. Ceraph has a "go female" option, which hides her cock. If a or herm Champion chooses to ride Ceraph or to 'please all', she can impregnate the Hero with imps. Sometimes, a gang of imps with a collared human girl will appear instead of Ceraph, who request their master to drink a potion and then "corrupt" the girl. If the Champion refuses, they will discard the potion and dismiss the demons. The potion will cause the Hero's cock to inflate to a demonic one, which will then penetrate the girl's pussy as she slowly corrupts into a succubus; she will reveal to have been one all the time and this particular scene is one of Ceraph's playful fetishes. She then gives the Champion a potion that will revert their demonic cock to normal, then request to pleasure all the masturbating imps. If the Champion pulls out the command, the imps will gang-bang her and then leave after being satisfied. If he says no, they will take off, and if the Champion says "never again", the demons will still take off and this scene will never happen again. There are rare encounters with either a fox-eared girl named Zetsuko, the twin cat-girl slaves or the collared human girl that may appear instead of Ceraph. Piercing Examples Example of accepting the earrings: The goblin motions for you to bend over, and you do. She holds the earrings up on your ears, getting them aligned just right. The earrings snap into place with a painful and definitive *click*, and dizzyness hits you so hard that you nearly fall. The goblin catches you, steadying you as you blink a few times and adjust to the sensation. When you feel steady again, you look up and see that the tiny goblin has transformed into a nude, hermaphroditic demon! She grins knowingly and caresses your body. You step back and she says, “Awww, don't look so shocked dear. You just took your first step into becoming one of my pets! I'm Ceraph, and we're going to be getting VERY familiar with each other.” Her forwardness brings a blush to your face and kindles a bonfire in your loins. Somehow the thought of being nude in front of her is far more arousing than it ought to be. You keep trying to banish the thought, but all you can think of is your nudity and how much hornier it’s making you. Ceraph breaks your reverie with a chuckle, “Oh baby, I see you're starting to figure it out. Let me break it down for you. Those earrings have given you a fetish for exhibitionism. Being exposed and humiliated makes you hornier than a dog in heat, and even if you found a way to remove them, it's too late – they've forever linked nudity and humiliation with desire and lust in your easy little mind. Get used to it and I'll be back to introduce you to another fun little fetish.” The slutty demon walks away with a sexy sway, and you're too confused and turned on by your predicament to pursue her. It looks like you'll have to do with a little extra arousal whenever you're exposed in public. If you refuse the goblin, she reveals herself anyway: You decline, informing the petite girl you have no interest in her earrings. She shrugs and laughs, her form distorting as it grows taller, twisting as her skin lightens, her breasts bulge, and a pair of cute horns breaks out of the skin of her forehead. She pockets the earrings and stretches, revealing a glistening demon-snatch capped with a modest cock growing from where her clit should be. The demon introduces herself, “Well if you want to do this the hard way, that's fine by me. The ones that fight the hardest break down into the most submissive slaves. Just remember that this is the beginning of your life as Ceraph the Omnibus' slave-boy.” Ceraph adopts a suggestive pose and tweaks her nipple, clearly more intent on turning you on than physically harming you. And starts a combat. If she beats you, "whether you like it or not, you're an exhibitionist now." True to her word, neither the effects of ANY of Ceraph's piercings, nor the counter towards her Bad End, change if the piercing is removed. At some point another creature may drop other items which will turn into her piercings after you equip them. The third piercing, a cock/clit stud, will permanently disable your standard attack, so beware. After this, losing/submitting in another encounter to Ceraph results in her Bad End. The three fetishes and their effects are: *'Exhibitionist' — using the Tease/Seduce ability causes your lust to rise. *'Bondage' — any grapple attack from an enemy (for example, being grabbed by the Tentacle Beast or Ceraph's own Whip Wrap attack) causes your lust to rise as long as you remain caught. *'Submissive' — permanently disables your standard attack. Notes *To remove the fetish curse with the all-the-way-through scene you need to have either fully corrupted Jojo or have your penis possessed by Exgartuan, your penis needs to have an area (length x girth) greater than 500, and you cannot be a centaur. *Marble Ceraph Roleplay was written by Shambles. *She appears in the Mountains within every 12-20 times explored. If you mate with Amily after riding Ceraph, you can avoid giving birth to imps.